Falling (In Love)
by Swoony For Moony
Summary: When Percy rushes his injured daughter to the hospital, he's not expecting his school crush to be her healer.


**Author's Note:** Written for...

Prompt of the Day - Hogwarts. St. Mungo's.

* * *

 **Falling (In Love)**

 _933 words_

* * *

Percy finished signing off on the third in a stack of forms that needed to be approved by Monday. He added it to the pile of completed work and leaned back in his chair, allowing himself a moment of rest. It was cut short by a scream echoing through the open window.

Without a second thought, Percy ran from his office to the garden, finding Lucy lying on the grass with a broom beside her. His eldest, Molly, knelt by her side.

"What happened?" Percy asked, dropping down onto the ground next to Lucy. "Are you hurt?" Lucy was crying hard, unable to form a reply, but Percy could see the blood smeared on the the grass. From what he could see, her arm was starting to look a little swollen and Percy silently cursed himself for keeping his own broom in the shed rather than locking it away. His carelessness had caused Lucy's arm to break.

Carefully lifting Lucy into his arms, he called for Molly to follow him to the fireplace. "Don't worry," he said, trying to keep his voice even. "We'll get help."

:-:

Most days Oliver loved his job. He liked being able to make a difference in someone's life and liked to think he had a good rapport with his patients. But then every once in a while there would come a patient so overbearing that he couldn't wait for the day to be over.

It had already been a trying morning when he headed down to the cafeteria for his lunch break and heard the unmistakable voice of Percy Weasley involved in a shouting match with a welcome witch.

He quickly sped up. He couldn't deny to himself that he wanted to get a look at his old roommate and former crush, as he had thought about Percy over the years but not seen him since his wedding.

It didn't take long to find him. He lingered, letting his eyes drift over Percy's face, amused at the 'no nonsense expression that hadn't changed'. It was only when he saw the girl clinging to him, that Oliver moved forward, his Healer instincts kicking in.

"Percy," Oliver said, drawing the attention of the panicked Weasley and the welcome witch. "What's happened?"

The anger slowly drained from Percy's face as he turned to find Oliver beside him. He nodded down to the girl in his arms. "My daughter fell off a broom and broke her arm. She needs help, please."

Oliver stepped forward, pulling out his wand as he smiled down at the girl. "Hello there, what's your name?"

"Lucy," she replied quietly.

"I'm Oliver. I'm just going to see what's wrong with your arm, Lucy." He cast a diagnosis charm over the arm and attempted to make small talk with the girl while he waited for the charm to finish.

"Well?" Percy asked urgently, looking between Oliver and his wand. Oliver mentally rolled his eyes as he stopped talking to Lucy. "Bruised and swollen from what I'd guess is a fall. There's some scrapes too, but nothing major. Follow me and I'll fix her up in no time."

"Are you sure?" Percy began. "Perhaps the report is wrong? Is her arm broken?"

"Percy, I'm sure your girls would rather not be standing here and doing this," Oliver murmured. "Like I said - follow me. I can heal her, but I'd rather not do it out here."

Percy nodded, glancing around at all of the people who were still watching him after his previous outburst. "Of course."

:-:

It only took a matter of ten minutes for Oliver to fix Lucy's arm once he got the small family to his office. One spell to heal the scrapes, another to help with the bruises, and a potion to bring down the swelling. Once both girls were happy and smiling with a chocolate frog each, Oliver turned his attention to their father.

"Her arm will be back to normal in a day or two. If anything changes you can come and see me anytime. But I would advise keeping her on the ground for a while."

"Don't worry about that, she won't be flying for a long time."

"Maybe wait until she gets to Hogwarts," Oliver chuckled. "Hooch is still there and you won't find a better teacher." He glanced between Lucy and Molly for a moment. "So… it's just you bringing them here?" he asked.

Percy frowned slightly for a moment, before realising what Oliver was asking. He shrugged slightly. "Audrey's away on a work trip," he explained.

Oliver nodded, disappointed. He had hoped for a moment that the absence of their mother meant something. But clearly he was wrong. He tried to keep the disappointment off his face as the girls and Percy watched him.

"Ah. She'll not be pleased about the flying when she gets home then?" he offered weakly.

Molly grinned, the first real smile since she walked into the hospital. "We're staying with dad for the whole of the holidays," she said. "Mum's house isn't as fun as Dad's house."

Oliver beamed, only a little bit guilty at being so excited at hearing of Percy's divorce. He checked his watch quickly. He still had a half hour left of his break.

"I'm still on break. How would you three like to have lunch with me? I'd love to catch up."

Percy hesitated and looked to the girls, who both nodded emphatically. He shrugged. "We'd love to. And it's on me. It's the least I can do to thank you for coming to my rescue."

"Anytime," Oliver replied with a wink.


End file.
